


and love will not break your hearts but dismiss your fears

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Feelings Realization, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Max fucks Arthur to get back at Charles, Plot Twists, Protective Big Brother Charles, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max only ever wanted to get back at Charles.He never meant to fall for Arthur.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Arthur Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 32
Kudos: 181





	and love will not break your hearts but dismiss your fears

**Author's Note:**

> My brain fixated on this idea last night and I barely slept and just HAD to write this even if I had planned other fics...  
> I think this is a very interesting pairing and very *refreshing* and I'm definitely tempted to write more.
> 
> The title is from "After the storms" by Mumford & Sons

It was no secret that Max and Charles did not get along. Not only did they fight on track, but also off track, snapping and glaring at each other while the other drivers just sighed and ignored them. They were both too stubborn to back down, and everyone knew it wasn’t going to get better. 

In fact, it would only get worse. 

Max was fuming after another fight on track, the Monégasque’s red car taking him out two turns before the finish. He was storming down the Paddock, ready to give Charles a piece of his mind, when a firm hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Now now Maxy, you know how well that ended last time.” Daniel told his friend. Max huffed.

“Esteban had it coming too.” he snapped, trying to loosen Dan’s grip. Daniel only raised his eyebrow and Max sighed, his shoulders losing their tension as he nodded.

“Fine, you’re right.” he admitted with a grumble. 

“Love to hear that, you should tell me more often.” the Aussie beamed. Max narrowed his eyes at his friend but sighed, wiping a hand over his face. 

“He’s just so fucking infuriating, I have to get back to him somehow.” he grumbled. Daniel fondly ruffled his hair.

“I know. Just don’t do it by punching him in public, the FIA doesn’t appreciate that.” he chuckled. Max rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” he grumbled, heading to the Red Bull hospitality and watching Daniel head over to the McLaren hospitality - the Aussie fist bumping Michael before slinging an arm around Lando’s shoulders as they all headed inside. 

Max smartly ignored the way they had apparently all been ready to interfere if he’d done something stupid. 

Max really had to work on his image. 

~~~~~~

As Max headed out of the hospitality, ready to head back to his hotel for the night, he suddenly saw Charles and his brother talking a bit further away. Arthur seemed upset, arms folded over his chest as Charles tried to tell him something. When the older boy tried to pull Arthur into a hug, Arthur frowned and stepped away, ignoring his older brother’s soft words.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Arthuro.” Max heard Charles say, the Ferrari driver leaning in to kiss his brother’s temple before wandering off. Max watched for another moment, Charles heading off to where Alex was waiting for him while Arthur stayed where he was.

A plan formed in Max’s head, and even if he knew it was bad, he couldn’t help but execute it anyways. 

“Hi Arthur.” Max smiled, heading over to the younger man. Arthur seemed weary of him, returning the greeting but seeming unsure about what was going on. “Got ditched by your own brother, huh?” Max asked. Arthur let out an annoyed huff but nodded.

“We were supposed to go out for dinner but apparently Charles would rather go on a date with Alex.” he grumbled. Max hummed.

“What a coincidence.” he muttered. Arthur frowned at him.

“Coincidence?” he asked. Max smirked. 

“Daniel had to leave early. We were supposed to go out for dinner as well. Maybe we can go together?” he proposed. Arthur’s blue eyes searched his face for a moment, before he nodded slowly.

“Okay.” he agreed. “I just need to grab my bag and I’m ready to go.” he smiled, popping into the Ferrari motorhome and heading to his brother’s driver room.

Max smiled lightly to himself. Daniel said he could get back to Charles, just not by hitting him in public. He never said he wasn’t allowed to take Arthur out just to spite Charles.

~~~~~~

Max had thought his plan had been foolproof. Take Arthur out, maybe take him home, and then hope Charles would learn about it soon enough.

What he didn’t take into account? 

He actually got along with Arthur.

Arthur was a really weird mix of sharp wit and absolute mind-blowingly stupid moments. Max supposed it was mostly a language barrier, but he liked the way Arthur would scrunch up his nose when he didn’t understand something Max said.

The young Leclerc brother was adorable. 

Arthur seemed at ease with Max too. Max had expected him to feel awkward around him, surely Charles could not have been positive about him at home, but Arthur did not seem bothered at all. The younger man was quite tactile too, reaching for Max’s hand and arm across the table as they ate, and Max quietly noted how soft the Monégasque’s hands were. 

Max paid for dinner and Arthur seemed flattered, even kissing Max’s cheek in thanks as they got up to leave.

“I had a very nice time.” Arthur smiled, staying close to Max as they headed out of the hotel.

“Good, I’m glad.” Max smiled as Arthur linked his hand in the crook of Max’s elbow, smiling up at the Dutchman.

“Want to come back with me?” Max asked. 

_There was no better way to get back at Charles than fucking his baby brother, after all._

“Okay.” Arthur agreed, those damned pink lips curling up into a shy smile as the younger man continued to hold on to Max’s arm, letting Max lead the way to his car.

Max pushed away the flutter in his stomach when Arthur reached for his hand while they were driving, placing it on his knee. 

He couldn’t feel anything for Arthur, he was a Leclerc after all.

~~~~~~

"Well, here we are." Max purred, opening up the door to his hotel room and leading Arthur inside. 

Arthur didn't say much, but kicked off his shoes and took off his coat, staring at Max expectantly. He clearly was under no presumptions about why Max had invited him here and Max was glad - he did appreciate directness. 

Max walked over to the younger man, searching Arthur's pretty blue eyes for a moment before slowly urging him backwards, not losing the eye contact until he had Arthur pressed against the wall. Their faces were only centimetres apart like this and Max could feel Arthur exhale shakily. 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Max muttered, before leaning in to close the gap between them. Arthur lips were soft and tasted like red wine and chocolate, intoxicatingly sweet but also soft and bitter. Max tried to deepen the kiss, biting at Arthur's bottom lip, but Arthur stayed calm. One of those damned soft hands came up to press against Max's cheek, gently guiding Max’s face.

"Come on, Leclerc." Max huffed impatiently. Arthur shook his head, pulling away from Max’s lips.

"You can do with me what you like." He said as Max attacked his neck with his lips now. "But call me Arthur." He added firmly. Max glanced up for a moment, but then nodded.

"Arthur." He muttered into the kiss as their lips collided once more. Max tried to ignore how good the name felt, how _right_ the name felt, and instead only kissed Arthur harder.

He took his time undressing Arthur, mapping the younger man’s skin with his lips. Arthur was beautiful, his body as soft and pliant as his hands had been and he was absolutely perfect. Arthur let out the most beautiful noises as well, moaning and gasping under Max’s touches and Max couldn’t get enough of him.

It was almost surreal, Arthur’s long, elegant legs over his shoulders as Max fucked into Arthur, the whole ordeal feeling like a dream. Max didn’t hold back, roughly fucking into the younger man as he licked and bit at all the skin he could reach, caught up in the opposing feelings twisting and turning in his chest.

“M-max….” Arthur gasped, and when Max lifted his head he saw the younger man looked a little pained. 

“Ssh, I’m sorry Arthur.” Max whispered, slowing his trusts and pressing an apologetic kiss to Arthur’s lips. He had wanted to do this to hurt Arthur - to hurt _Charles_ , but now found he couldn’t.

“Wait.” Arthur gasped, wiggling out from under Max and pushing the Dutchman onto his back. Max groaned as the younger man straddled his hips, sinking down on his cock. Max sat up, arms loosely wrapped around Arthur’s waist as he let the Monégasque set the pace. Arthur gasped, hands on Max’s cheeks again as he rolled his hips slowly. Arthur was whispering something in French, biting his lip and resting their foreheads together.

He was absolutely perfect. 

“Arthur, I’m-” Max gasped. Arthur sighed.

“Me too.” he gasped. Max still came first, holding Arthur close as he spilled deep inside him. Arthur gasped too then, spilling onto Max’s stomach and dropping his head to the man’s shoulder. 

Max wasn’t sure what to think anymore as Arthur kissed him, easing off his dick but staying on Max’s lap. 

“I need to go.” Arthur whispered all too soon. “I fly home tomorrow morning with Charles.”

_Ah yes, Max had almost forgotten about Charles._

“Okay.” Max said reluctantly as Arthur climbed off the bed, the younger heading into the bathroom to get himself cleaned off. Max stayed on the bed, laying sprawled out on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, way too many emotions running through his body, and tried to make sense of everything that had just happened.

“Au revoir, Max.” Arthur whispered, climbing on the bed, already fully dressed, and pressing a last kiss to Max’s lips.

“Bye.” Max whispered, but the younger man had already disappeared out the door.

~~~~

Max would have liked to say that was the last time he thought about Arthur, but that wasn’t true. He couldn’t get those blue eyes and those soft hands out of his head and it was starting to eat away at him. 

Charles did not seem to know about what had happened either, the Monégasque keeping his distance as always but not showing any additional hostility. 

Max’s whole plan had been a failure.

One week after that fateful night, Max received a message from an unknown number.

_Lando gave me your number, just wanted to say thank you for last week. x Arthur._

Max tried not to be too excited but he was still smiling like a maniac. 

But then his smile fell as suddenly as it had come.

He hadn’t realised Lando and Arthur were so close.

The giddy happiness from before was now exchanged for sour jealousy and Max grumpily threw his phone down on the tiny sofa in his driver room.

He remembered Lando talking about a mystery guy a few weeks ago, someone who he was getting closer to, someone who they had both known already. But Lando hadn’t been willing to tell Max who it was and Max had just been touched Lando was so open with him, so he hadn’t pushed for an answer.

But what if it was Arthur? 

Max realised that if Lando told him he was in love with Arthur, that that would have to mean the end of Max’s feelings for the young Leclerc brother. Max loved his young little friend too much, and he couldn’t throw that friendship away.

He would willingly give up his own happiness for Lando, and he knew Arthur and Lando would be happy together.

Arthur would surely be more happy with Lando then he would be with Max.

Max shot up, anxiously pacing back and forth in the room before making an abrupt decision.

He had to know if Lando liked Arthur.

And there was no easier way than to just _ask_.

Max felt as if he was going to war as he stormed through the Paddock, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his fists clenched at his sides. 

No one in the McLaren garage tried to stop him, they were used to him by now, and Max easily reached Lando’s driver room. The door was closed and Max felt sick.

Lando never closed his door.

What if Arthur was there with him?

Max practically slammed the door open, ready to have his heart broken.

And while he had been right, Lando was not alone in the room, it wasn’t Arthur who was with the young Brit.

Lando was seated on Michael’s lap, the Aussie holding the smaller man close as they made out lazily. They shot apart when the door opened, both staring at Max in shock, but Max had seen enough.

The Dutchman stared back, glancing back and forth between the two men for a long moment.

And then laughed.

“Max?” Lando asked worriedly when Max sunk to the floor, his face hidden in his hands as his laughs turned into sobs. Michael slipped out of the room and came back with Daniel, both Dan and Lando kneeling down with Max in an attempt to sooth him.

“I’m so stupid.” Max gasped between hiccuped breaths. “I-I’m overreacting like a little baby.” he whispered, letting Daniel pull him into a tight hug.

“What is going on?” Michael asked, the trainer standing in the doorway to keep curious mechanics out. Max sniffled and shook his head, not wanting them to know.

“Is this about Arthur?” Lando asked softly. 

“Arthur?” Daniel asked. “Charles’s Arthur?” 

Max nodded slowly, looking away when Daniel stared at him in disapproval. 

“I took him out to dinner last week, and then we slept together.” Max whispered. “And it’s stupid. I only did it to upset Charles, but Arthur - he’s fucking amazing.” he sighed. 

“You fucked Arthur just to get back at Charles? That’s sick Max.” Daniel sighed. Max nodded.

“I know.” he whispered. “And I didn’t mean for this all to happen but I can’t get him out of my head. H-his hands are so soft and his lips- h-his voice…” Max stuttered. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Lando asked softly, holding Max’s hands between his own two. 

“I think so?” Max asked. “I’ve never really liked anyone- this sucks.” he groaned. 

“Little Maxy has a crush.” Daniel suddenly teased, lightening the mood.

“Oh shut up.” Max huffed. “Maybe first talk to your teammate and your physio about having a _crush_.” he snapped. Daniel fell silent, staring at them as if he was still processing the new information. Michael blushed lightly and swallowed thickly, eyes trained on Lando, who seemed just as flustered.

“I’ll come back to that later.” Daniel said slowly, turning to Max again. “First, you need to talk to Arthur,” he added. Max shook his head.

“And say what? Sorry I fucked you just to upset your brother, but turns out I actually really like you?” he snapped. Lando shrugged his shoulders.

“Would be a good start.” he said simply. Max scoffed and averted his eyes again.

“I don’t do feelings.” he muttered. Daniel snorted.

“You don’t _handle_ feelings well, there is a difference.” he corrected. 

“Charles will kill me.” Max said sharply. Lando nodded.

“Probably.” he snorted. “But at least you no longer have to worry about your feelings then.” he added. Max glared but got up.

“Fine.” he said resolutely. “I’ll just sign my death sentence then.” he grumbled, smoothing down his shirt. Lando grinned.

“Let us know how it went, yeah?” Lando said, squeezing Max’s palm. Max nodded.

“This is stupid.” he grumbled, letting Michael squeeze his shoulder and Dan smooth back his hair.

“Good luck, go get yourself a Leclerc.” Daniel winked. 

Max just sighed shakily.

He didn’t want a Leclerc, he just wanted _Arthur_.

~~~~~~

After bribing Mick, Max learned that Arthur was in the Ferrari hospitality, which was just fucking perfect. Max knew that would mean he’d see Charles, and he was certain it was going to escalate this time around.

And he was right.

Charles and Arthur were sitting outside the hospitality, talking in hushed whispers and Charles already seemed upset, frowning at his younger brother as he waved his hands around frantically.

But Charles looked absolutely _murderous_ when he spotted Max. Arthur tried to stop his brother but Charles was already on his feet, storming over and then punching Max straight in the face. Max had seen the punch coming but didn’t try to stop him, only groaning and stumbling away when red blood started to drip down from his nose to his chin.

“Charles, don’t be stupid!” Arthur cried out, pushing his brother away and moving over to Max, helping the Dutchman tilt his head forward as he pressed a thin napkin to his face to catch the blood. Max blinked away the tears blurring his vision, awkwardly looking up at Arthur.

“He had all the right to punch me, you should have done so too.” Max said hoarsely. Arthur’s soft hands were stroking his face worriedly. 

“What do you mean?” Arthur huffed, scrunching his nose up in that adorably confused expression. Max glanced at Charles, the older Leclerc brother keeping his distance now but still seeming furious.

“I only… I only asked you out to hurt Charles.” Max whispered, expecting Arthur to pull away now. Arthur only smiled.

“I know. So did I.” he whispered. 

“Excuse me?!” Charles huffed out. Arthur turned to glare sharply at his brother.

“You are not one to speak, you keep choosing Alex over me. I was angry, jealous, and then Max came and I knew what he was doing. It really was the best way to get back at you.” he said with a shrug. “But Max was nice to me, I enjoyed it.” he added more quietly, smiling at the Dutchman. Charles pulled a face.

“I really don’t want to know what you enjoyed.” he hissed, before his brows scrunched up, face full of worry. “He is just fooling you, Arthur, he doesn’t care and just wants to hurt me once more.” he tried. Arthur shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s true.” he whispered, turning to Max. Max let out a shaky breath.

“No, it isn’t.” Max whispered, a tiny smile curling on his lips. His nose had stopped bleeding and Max dropped the tissue, reaching for Arthur’s hand. 

“Arthur…” Charles tried, seeming afraid for his little brother.

Max understood, he really didn’t have the best image and no older brother in their right might would want their sibling to date him. 

Max just wanted to prove Charles’s worries wrong.

“I know we don’t get along, and I have never been nice to you.” Max sighed at the older Leclerc, Arthur still standing next to him with their hands still firmly clasped together. “And I honestly don’t know how to do any of this, what any of this _is_.” he added honestly. Charles sighed.

“Max, he’s my baby brother.” the other driver whispered. “I don’t want to see him hurt.” 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Max replied immediately. “I like him, and I know we barely know each other but I want to _get_ to know him. It feels right.” he tried to explain. Charles still seemed torn, glancing at Arthur.

“I’m 20, Charlie. I know what I’m doing… most of the time.” Arthur tried with a crooked smile. Charles let out a deep breath.

“Fine.” he said, holding his hands up. “But Max, if you ever even _think_ of hurting him-”

“I won't,” Max told him strongly. Charles nodded, seeming tired. 

“I’m sorry about your nose. And I’m sorry about pushing you off track last week.” he said, surprising Max.

“And I’m sorry for… a lot of things.” Max answered awkwardly. 

“I better go.” Charles muttered, lingering a little longer before muttering something in soft French and beelining for the Aston Martin garage, probably to talk to Sebastian. Max watched him go, not realising he was staring until Arthur’s soft hand gently tilted his head towards him.

“I want to take you out.” Arthur said determinedly, making Max smile.

“Oh really?” he purred teasingly. “I thought you’d want me to take _you_ out, little princess.” he added. Arthur seemed confused for a moment, then offended, and then simply rolled his eyes.

“Yes, all of that.” he sighed impatiently, and before Max could tease him any more, Arthur pulled the older man into a deep kiss. Max kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist.

It all felt _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please PLEASE let me know what you think of this jsjs - I really don't even know if this pairing makes sense but I really hope it does!  
> Kuddos and comments more than a little welcome <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
